


la douleur exquise

by BunnyQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is the perfect wingwoman, F/M, Life doesn’t always have a happy ending but this does, Love born from misunderstandings, Nino is the perfect wingman, Sometimes you don't know if your best friend wants to help or if they're just out to embarrass you, fluff disguised as angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyQueen/pseuds/BunnyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La douleur exquise (n.) the heart wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable.</p>
<p>‘Should I smile because you’re my partner or cry because that’s all you’ll ever be?’<br/>She didn’t love him. And he wasn’t surprised, ‘I don’t love me. And that’s how I understood why you wouldn’t either.’</p>
<p>Love is when you can’t stop looking at him, even if he’ll never look back.</p>
<p>Relive your first love, your first heartbreak, and explore the possibilities hidden in the realm of the unforeseeable future with our favorite charming Ladybug and sneaky Kitty-Kat.</p>
<p>A tale about friendship, love, and realizing that it is never too late to become who you might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> After getting swept into the fandom by one of my friends I have officially become LadyNoir and Adrinette trash hahahas xD This was supposed to be a really short one-shot that ended up being 37 pages longer than what it should have been... I guess this is what it feels like to be bitten by the muse-bug :P On a final note, I dedicate the entirety of this work to the two most important people in my life – Lieutenant Golden Chicken Nuggets and The Ketchup Goddess. You guys know who you are ;)
> 
> Music inspiration: At the beginning – Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

~*~

_What happens when he’s your Prince Charming, but you’re not his Cinderella?_

~*~

Four years was a long time to like someone.

Marinette could remember the first time she met him. It was her first day of junior high school. She had been accepted into one of the most prestigious design schools in Paris, and even more exciting news was that her best friend Alya had also been accepted. For Marinette this was a complete dream come true, not only did this mean four more years spent going on exciting crazy adventures with her best friend, but she was also one step closer to achieving her dream of becoming a top-notch clothing designer.

Marinette had arrived at school early and was waiting for Alya to show up. She decided to wait outside to take in the warm sun; after all it was way too early to enter that stuffy classroom haunted by the souls of students mourning about grades, exams, and homework. There would be more than enough time spent in that hellhole during the next four years.

The sun was shining brightly and there was not a single cloud obstructing the bright blue sky. Nothing could have made the day even better – that was until a flash of gold caught her eye. Leaning against the railing of the school steps was a boy staring down at his phone; he seemed to be her age and waiting for someone as well.

From what she could tell he was almost a whole head taller than, and had a relatively lean frame. There wasn’t really anything special about him figure-wise, but as the sunrays reflected off his blonde locks Marinette felt like she was placed under an enchantment.

His hair looked so fluffy and had been swept to the side to perfection. As the wind gently rustled through his beautiful locks, the bright rays shimmered across his crown – creating the illusion of glimmering gold sparkles flickering around him.

Marinette was completely captivated.

Unaware that she had been staring down the boy, it wasn’t until a flash of green came into view did she realize he had noticed her admiring him.

And my god his eyes were the prettiest shade of green she had ever seen and she hated the color green. Unlike the disgusting puke green that she was all so familiar with from babysitting Manon, who was prone to throwing up after eating too much candy, his eyes were a shade of cool green just like the evergreen trees in winter.

Marinette felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. How embarrassing it was to be caught staring! She could feel her cheeks continue to heat up even hotter than her oven at home, but for some reason her eyes remained locked with his as if there was an invisible force pulling her in.

‘ _My gosh I must be as red as Tikki! Someone please put me out of my misery! The poor boy must be so creeped out!_ _Alya where are you!?!?!_ ‘ Marinette thought frantically.

Just as she prepared herself to be scolded for staring, the boy tilted his head to the side and gave her a small curious smile.

If her cheeks were on fire before, surely she was an erupting volcano right now.

His smile was so beautiful. So angelic. And the way his fluffy marshmallow blonde locks fell languidly across his questioning feline-like eyes.

‘ _Oh my god! He’s making his way over! Why is he coming over?! Oh my god! Be normal Marinette! Be normal! Be norm-‘_

“Bonjour, are you a new student here too?” The beautiful boy asked her while keeping that all-so-gorgeous smile on.

Marinette couldn’t turn any redder at this point; even his voice was perfect – not too deep and not too squeaky, it was just a nice smooth boyish sound. How was it possible for someone like this to exist?

Marinette was so flustered that she barely registered that he had asked her a question until his brows scrunched up cutely in confusion, “Are you okay mademoiselle? You seem a little flushed?”

‘ _Dear lord I even think his eyebrows are cute…this is it I’m done for.’_

“A-ah! N-no I’m fine! Perfectly fine! Hahahaha! It’s quite h-hot today i-isn’t it? A-and ah…umm yeah! I’m a new student here what about you!?!? Hahahaha!” Marinette managed to splutter out quickly.

‘ _More like he’s so hot! Come on girl! Snap out of it! You’re cackling like a maniac!’_

Seeming unperturbed by Marinette’s response the beautiful boy grinned, “Yeah we’ve been having a warmer fall than usual this year. And that’s cool! I’m a new student here too. By the way, my name is Adrien, what’s yours my lady?”

‘ _HE CALLED HER ‘MY LADY’!!!! Overload! Overload! Someone call in the fire fighters cause the base inner Marinettes’ were situated at is on fire!!!_ ”

“M-m-ma-ri-n-ne-t-t-e! I-I m-mean m-my name is Marinette!”

‘ _Breathe Marinette! He only asked for your name! You can hold a normal conversation! You can do it!’_

“Marinette. That’s a pretty name. By the way which homero-“ Adrien began before he was tackled from behind by a tall tan-skinned boy who threw his arm around Adrien’s shoulder.

“Yo! Adrien school hasn’t even begun yet and you’re already hitting on the ladies?”

Scowling Adrien tried to shrug off the taller boy’s arm, “Cut it out Nino! She’s going to think I’m a mega-player because of you. This is Marinette; she’s a new student here as well. Marinette, this is my annoying pesky best friend Nino.”

Nino only laughed in response to Adrien’s scowl, “You wound me so ‘best friend’! And you’re not one? Marinette watch out this boy here is a professional flirt; don’t let his innocent smile fool you! I’m Nino by the way, nice to meet you!”

Marinette giggled as she shook Nino’s outstretched hand – he was so refreshingly energetic like Alya that her fried nerves began functioning again, “It’s nice to meet you too Nino!”

Nino grinned at her, “Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but if you don’t mind I’m going to drag Casanova here to class before he victimizes any more innocent maidens.”

Marinette laughed as Adrien jabbed Nino in the gut, “Ah no worries, please go on ahead. I’m just waiting for my friend to show up before heading in myself.”

After receiving Marinette’s approval Nino saluted her before dragging Adrien away.

“I guess I’ll see you around Marinette?” Adrien flashed her one last charming smile while waving goodbye to her before climbing the school steps with his hyperactive friend.

“Y-yeah! I’ll see you around!” Marinette chirped as she waved her hand back and forth.

As he walked away Marinette remained transfixed on his soft golden locks gleaming under the sun. It was like the boy was wearing a permanent halo. She had never met someone as picturesque as him.

Marinette knew she was in deep.

Even after Adrien had entered the building, Marinette continued to stare and wave dreamily …that was until something collided with her – that something turned out to be her best friend Alya.

“Sorry I’m late Mari! But girlllll I see you be pulling moves on them lads already? And it’s only the first day! Did you get his number?” Alya teased as she threw an arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette felt herself turning red again as she hushed her best friend, “Shhh!!!! He’ll hear you! And I wasn’t ‘pulling the moves’ on him! Plus Alya he’s like a complete fairytale prince – charming, handsome, and kind. There are so many other prettier girls out there; I wouldn’t stand a chance against them! After-all why would he give little old awkward clumsy Marinette a second glance when there’s so many other beautiful girls for him to choose from?”

“Oh boy look at you swooning over him already! You’re already singing his praises and you’ve barely known this boy for a few minutes. You’ve got it bad!” Alya laughed.

“I do not!” Marinette argued, but her unceasingly flushed cheeks said so otherwise.

“But honestly Mari you need to give yourself more credit. You’re freaking awesome! You bake the most delicious pastries ever! Your designs are top-notch! You’re funny and please girl you’re absolutely gorgeous! I don’t know why you think so lowly of yourself. Plus who says you can’t be his princess? I mean just look at Cinderella she was dressed in rags, scrubbing floors, and talking to house mice and birds, yet she still managed to snag the prince over all those so-called ‘beautiful’ ladies.”

“Only you would think that Alya! And I’m only beautiful in your eyes cause you’re blinded by our friendship! And Cinderella was a different story! She was already born beautiful, so beautiful that no amount of dust or dirt could hinder her beauty. But I’m different…I’m just you know average.” Marinette retorted.

Alya sighed, “You’re so silly Mari! I’m not blinded by our friendship because we’re friends I get to see all your beautiful qualities! Plus any guy who can’t see how wonderful and amazing you are doesn’t deserve you! I am not handing you over to some random trashy lad!”

Marinette laughed, “Geez you’re so dramatic Alya! But thank you, you make me almost believe I am awesome. Honestly, I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”

“Atta girl! Now that your self-esteem is back let’s get back to the real topic at hand, soooo this Adrien kid…you like him eh?”

“I-I don’t know…I think it’s just a crush, but it might become more…” Marinette said quietly while tugging at her shirt squeamishly.

Alya smiled motherly, “Ahhh my little Mari is growing up so fast! Good thing I always have my phone on me otherwise I would have missed this beautiful moment!”

Marinette looked down at Alya’s phone, and right there on Alya’s phone screen was a picture of her and Adrien.

“Oh my gosh! When did you take that?!?! You were watching the whole time?! Alya delete that!” Marinette shrieked as she scrambled to grab the phone from Alya – sadly she was slightly shorter than Alya and the phone remained out of her reach.

“Nu-uh~! Plus you sure you want me to delete it? After all it’s a memento to remember the first time you met your prince.”

Giving up Marinette sighed, “Fine fine, you can keep it just don’t post it anywhere okay?”

Alya smiled brightly, “Yes yes~! Of course not!”

“You promise?!”

“Cross my heart and hope to die!”

“Cheer up Mari! Come on we have to get to class the bell is about to ring! Plus you’ll never know, your prince might even be in our homeroom.” Alya winked before she dragged Marinette up the school stairs.

Sulking Marinette made her way to their homeroom with Alya smiling brightly and teasing her the whole way there. She was exhausted already and the day had barely started. How did she go from being so excited for school to dreading the entire school year already?

But as she entered the room, Marinette felt her spirits instantly lift up by 1000 percent. Just as Alya had predicted sitting in the front row of the room was Adrien.

They were in the same homeroom!

Alya smirked noticing the obvious change in Marinette’s mood. She nudged Marinette in the side slyly before pulling her awestruck friend into the seats behind Adrien and his friend.

‘ _Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Could this be fate?_ ’ Marinette thought as she conspicuously glanced down at Adrien as the teacher began welcoming the class.

Maybe Alya was right.

Maybe, just maybe, she could become his Cinderella.

A silent buzz from her phone interrupted Marinette’s train of thought, ‘ _Who could possibly be texting me in the middle of class?_ ’

Marinette looked over at Alya, who winked at her and quickly mouthed, “check your phone” before looking forward again.

Sneakily Marinette clicked on the new message sent by Alya.

_Alya <ladywifi@miraculous.com>             Sept 3 (1 minute ago)_

_to Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Mari it’s so completely obvious that you’re smitten with the boy! ;D At least pretend you’re paying attention hahas!!! And BTW here’s the photo of you two together :P Being the awesome friend I am I made a shipping name for you guys already, pretty catchy too if I do say so myself! No need to thank me ;)_

_Adrinette.jpg (1 MB)_

Marinette’s face flushed as she saw the image Alya took of them conversing and her automatically finger moved to ‘Delete this message,’ that was before her subconscious won over.

_Adrinette.jpg      9:15 a.m._

_Download Complete_

Marinette sighed quietly to herself, ‘ _I’m such a creep,’_ she thought before sending Alya a quick reply.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng <ladybug@miraculous.com>                    Sept 3 (Just now)_

_to Alya_

_You suck._

Alya’s phone silently buzzed and she chuckled at Marinette’s response. Her best friend was such an open book and so fun to tease.

_Alya <ladywifi@miraculous.com>             Sept 3 (1 minute ago)_

_to Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_I love you too <3_

“Marinette. Alya. Is there something you would like to share with the class?” The teacher glared at the duo.

“No Miss!” The two retorted, quickly shoving their phones into their pocket.

“I better not see either of you using your phones in class again or I’m going to send you both to the principal’s office.” Their teacher warned them before continuing with her lesson.

The two let out a sigh of relief and glanced at each other before giggling silently.

Life is amazing when you have a best friend just as bat-shit crazy and weird as you.


	2. Quand puis-je vous revoir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Golden Chicken Nuggets gave me a unicorn crack prompt a long time ago that I never quite finished, so here's to paying tribute to sparkling unicorns! I seriously suck at writing fighting scenes I don't know how you amazing people do it hahas xD But I absolutely adore how these two bicker and banter all the time, Marinette is just so damn sassy and Adrien is such an adorable flirtatious fluff-ball <3 Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Music Inspiration: When Can I See You Again - Owl City

~*~

_Somewhere between all our crime-fighting, stupid little fights, and all our lame jokes…I fell in love._

~*~

“Lucky charm!”

_‘Wh-what am I supposed to do with a bag of marbles?!’_ Ladybug racked her mind for a possible strategy as the bag plopped into her hands.

Surely this was not one of their most formidable enemies, but it definitely took the cake as the strangest one they’ve had the displeasure of dealing with. The akuma-controlled individual had taken the form of a wild unicorn and had begun peeing on every human being it laid eyes on – causing them to sparkle and glitter almost radioactively.

Although it was relatively harmless, turning everyone into a human flashlight was surely not what one would find desirable. Plus once in its rampaged state, the unicorn had a deadly charge that knocked the wind out of her and Chat Noir.

‘ _Think Marinette! Think! What can I do with a bag of marbles?_ ’

Suddenly an imaginary light bulb went off in her head, “Eureka!”

Without a moment to spare, she spilled the contents of the bag all over the ground. As their enemy attempted to make another charge it slipped and fell with a loud ‘Thud!’ on its side – unable to get back up without slipping on the marbles.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug signaled.

“Got it my lady!” Char Noir yelled as he snatched the horn off the unicorn before tossing it to Ladybug.

Ladybug quickly snapped the horn and threw it on the ground, “Come out little akuma! Your reign ends here, I will free you from evil!”

As an eerie purple-black butterfly fluttered out from the broken horn, Ladybug used her yo-yo to capture and purify the butterfly before freeing it.

“Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly!” Ladybug released the now pure white butterfly, watching as it fluttered away.

Now there was only one more thing left to do. Ladybug recollected the bag of marbles before tossing it into the air, “Miraculous ladybug!”

Bright streams of red light erupted from the bag and swirled around the city – undoing all the damage caused by the unicorn.

“We did it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir spoke simultaneously before doing their signature fist-bump.

“My lady, you never fail incite my kitty-instincts with the way you dangle your yo-yo.” Chat Noir grinned cheekily, as he took hold of the little yo-yo string – pulling Ladybug into his arms.

“Oh jeez, do these pick-up lines actually work for you? They’re so damn cheesy.” Ladybug said as she placed her hands on his chest to put some distance between them.

Chat Noir gasped dramatically, “You hurt me my lady, please do not associate me with such rodent-like adjectives.”

Ladybug smacked her forehead while shaking her head in disbelief, “You’re just so corny. I can’t even…I honestly don’t know how I put up with you!”

“You know you like my catty-corn,” Chat Noir winked flirtatiously, “You just can’t resist my feline-like charms. Just admit it already, you’re completely taken with me.”

“Kitty-Kat you must have hit your head too many times during our recent fight, you’re becoming delusional. More than usual that is.” Ladybug retorted while struggling to get out of his grip.

“I think my lady doth protest too much.” Chat Noir purred slyly as he leaned in closer – dipping Ladybug in his embrace.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you about personal space!? You’re too close!”

Chat Noir gave her a wide Cheshire grin, “Too close? Finally admitting that you’ve fallen for my devilish kitty charms? You’re look absolutely delectable when you’re all flustered and riled up.”

Chat Noir leaned in further brushing the tip of his nose with hers – giving his crush the only type of kiss he was brave enough to carry out, an Eskimo kiss.

Although he was the one initiating these acts of affection, his heart was beating erratically in his chest and butterflies were fluttering uncontrollably in his stomach. Despite the calm and flirtatious composure he maintained, he was internally freaking out over every touch and being so close to the object of his affections. He could only pray that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

Ladybug seeming completely un-phased by his antics gave him a strong shove before breaking out of his grip, “You’re such a naughty kitty!”

Chat Noir let out a bitter laugh, “And you’re so very convincing, pretending you don’t enjoy my romantic antics while calling me by that lovely pet name you bestowed me.”

“I don’t even know why I bother. You’re incorrigible!” Ladybug huffed exasperatedly before the sudden beeping from their miraculous alerted them that their transformation was about to break.

“Well that’s my cue. I’ll play with you again next time kitty.” Ladybug stated, as she got ready to swing away.

“Play? How kinky my lady, I didn’t know you had those kind of preferences. You should have told me sooner, after all I aim to please.” Chat Noir winked.

Un-amused at Chat Noir’s attempts at seduction Ladybug began to leap off the rooftop, but instead of finding herself on her way home Chat Noir had grabbed her wrist from behind and enveloped her in a back hug. Once again she found herself enveloped in his embrace.

“Kitty? Cut it out our transformation is about to time out. You have to let me go.” Ladybug murmured as she tried to worm out of his grasp.

“My lady, I have something I need to tell you…” Chat Noir whispered as he buried his head against the crook of her shoulder.

“Huh? What is it? Why do you sound so serious all of a sudden? What happened? Did you get hurt from the fight?!” Ladybug asked worriedly – completely forgetting Chat Noir’s previous antics.

Chat Noir let a self-depreciating smile surface as his grip around Ladybug tightened.

And this was the reason he could never erase her from his heart. She was so caring. So kind. In his arms she seemed so fragile, but yet so strong. Ladybug had made it very clear from the beginning that she didn’t see him in a romantic light. It was evident from her words and actions that she only viewed him at a good partner and friend. But he wanted to be so much more.

So he persisted. He gave her all his affections without caring whether or not she wanted them. He told himself that this was enough. Just fighting by her side – protecting her was enough. But in times like these he knew it was all just one big elaborate lie he concocted to keep her by his side as he selfishly inflicted his one-sided affections upon her.

‘ _Should I smile because you’re my partner or cry because that’s all you’ll ever be?_ ’

“K-kitty? You’re scaring me why aren’t you answering me?” Ladybug asked again.

Her voice was so gentle and warm. Chat Noir felt tears welling up in his eyes – no one has ever cared about his well-being as much as she did. Someone like him doesn’t deserve Ladybug. He, who is cowardly. He, who is weak. He, who cannot even speak his mind.

She didn’t love him. And he wasn’t surprised, ‘ _I don’t love me. And that’s how I understood why you wouldn’t either.’_

He had no right to love her, but still he wanted her to know how deep his feelings for her ran. Words and feelings that he yearned to express continued brewing deep in his heart – threatening to burst out.

‘ _Don’t go. Stay with me. I need you. Please…please just don’t leave me alone.’_

I don’t want to return to that life where I’m blinded by flashes of bright lights, where cameras capture and report my every movement, and where I am oppressed under the scrutiny of my father.

When I’m by your side I am free, I am strong, and I am invincible.

His train of thought was interrupted again as the beeping from their miraculous grew more erratic.

_‘I don’t care…Nothing matters if I can stay by your side. Your presence heals me. You save me from inner demons every day. I want to stay like this forever…’_

“H-hey if you’re just fooling around, I really do have to go now Kitty…Y-you already know I can’t show you my true self.” Ladybug trailed off.

_‘You can’t be selfish Adrien. She doesn’t want anyone to know her identity, no one not even you. And you know you could never force her because you lo-“_

Blinking back his tears, he regained his composure before releasing Ladybug from his embrace, “Sorry my lady, you’re just so beautiful that I couldn’t find it in myself to let you go,” Chat Noir grinned while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

But his lady was smart and very perspective. She saw through his forced smile. Instead of scolding him she gently brought her hand up to caress his cheek, “Are you going to be alright?”

And just like that he felt his vision blurring from the tears he suppressed; it was scary how easily she brought down all his defenses – revealing his true fragile self, a sheltered child who just wanted to be loved and accepted.

He closed his eyes before placing his hands over hers – gently removing it, “I’ll be fine my lady. Don’t worry about me. Now go before your transformation wears off…though I wouldn’t mind seeing your real identity, I’m sure you’re even more beautiful and alluring underneath that mask and suit.”

Hesitating Ladybug reluctantly believed his words, “…Seeing as how you’re well enough to make jokes again I think you can live without me until next time neh? Adieu Kit-Kat!” Ladybug blew him a kiss before finally heading off.

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug swung from building to building before disappearing from his view just as his own transformation gave away – turning him back into just plain old Adrien.

_“_ Je t’aime, my lady. With all my heart.” Adrien whispered as the gentle fall air rustled his golden locks.

His heartfelt confession carried off by the fall breeze – falling upon deaf ears.


	3. Rêvant de toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~!!! There's been so many wonderful LadyNoir/Adrienette/MariChat fanfics lately that I could cry tears of joy~!!! xD You guys make up the best fandom ever~!!! <3 So a recap of last chapter we had a little POV chapter from Adrien's POV! We've just past the initial stages of love and now we're moving on to the heartbreak stage! I'll try to get the proofreading/editing for the next two chapters done quickly so you guys won't be left with angsty feels for too long :) Got scolded by my bestie for the feels from last chapter hahahas No worries though after all the fluffy end was the reason I wrote this story for xD
> 
> Music Inspiration: Wish I Was Her by Amy Pearson, Dreaming Of You by Selena

 

~*~

_Love is when you can’t stop looking at him, even if he’ll never look back._

~*~

What started off as infatuation had grown into something more.

Adrien was like the perfect prince charming that came swooping in on a majestic white steed – except instead of a steed he had a giant expensive white limousine. Not only was he good at sports especially fencing, but he was also in touch with his artistic side as his piano was absolutely enchanting. He was a perfect gentleman and he also spoke Chinese fluently. He would not only be able to converse with her parents in French, but in her mother’s native tongue as well. Marinette was positive her parents would completely adore him.

After all who didn’t love Adrien? He was the epitome of perfection. He was confident and had his life together. Not that his financial status mattered to Marinette, but he came from a wealthy family too – Marinette would never forget how in awe she was when she saw his house (aka mansion.) She never thought she’d ever see one of those outside of those fairy tale cartoons she watched.

And although it may seem shallow of her, but he was a model after all so it wasn’t surprising that he was ridiculously handsome. Plus she absolutely adored his fluffy hair. She could spend an entire day fiddling with those soft locks if she could.

He was somebody who knew who he wanted to be, and strived without rest to achieve his goals. He wasn’t your typical rich-boy that had everything handed to him unlike a certain spoiled girl in her class. Marinette knew he worked hard to get to where he was, she would know better than anyone else seeing as how she had his entire schedule from Sunday to Saturday from dawn to dusk.

Even her best friend Alya was a little shocked when she showed her the giant pull-down schedule, but Marinette thinks she was more proud than creeped out. After all Alya couldn’t stop laughing after that brief moment of shock – claiming that her amazing investigative and information gathering skills had finally rubbed off on Marinette.

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You should have asked him out during the week! You know those amusement park tickets expire tomorrow right?”_

_“I know! I know! I tried! But I always get so tongue tied around him that by the time I ask him he’s either already headed off to a photo shoot or Chloe and his fans steals him away!” Marinette groaned while pulling at her hair._

_Alya sighed in disbelief, “Geez Mari I don’t know if you’ve ever held a conversation with that boy without stuttering. He’s just like any other boy you know? You should just be yourself, you don’t have to be so nervous because the straightforward sassy Marinette I know is full of awesome-sauce!”_

_Marinette let out another groan with her face planted on her pillow._

_“But classes already ended for today and tomorrow’s Saturday…is there any way you can even find Adrien?”_

_In a blink of an eye Marinette leaped up, “Of course I do! Don’t you remember? I know where Adrien is  every day!”_

_“That’s a tad-bit creepy and stalkerish Marinette…”_

_Marinette paused in her search through Adrien’s pull-down schedule, “Yeah…I’m such a creep…ugh! Why am I such a creepy stalker! Adrien will never like me…maybe I should just give up on asking him to the amusement park? I doubt he’d want to spend a day with me when he has other important things he could be doing…”_

_Alya went over and hugged her friend, “Soooo not going to lie but you are a creep. A mega creep. But you’re cute so it doesn’t matter! Who wouldn’t want a cute creep like yourself to like them? You’re so adorable!” Alya gushed while squishing Marinette’s cheeks._

_“And don’t you give me that self-depreciating speech again! I’ll tell it to you over and over again until you get it through your thick skull you-are-freaking-awesome, and if Adrien can’t see that he doesn’t deserve you! But enough of that he can’t possibly get a chance to if you won’t give him one! So lets head off to- wait where is he on Fridays again?” Alya paused to examine the schedule._

_“Fencing! Mondays he has Chinese, Wednesday he has basketball and he has photo-shoots on Saturdays and Sundays!” Marinette chirped._

_Alya laughed, “Mari I don’t know whether I should be amazed that you spouted all that off the top of your head without looking at the schedule or laugh cause you always failed those memorization based exams at school, but you can remember Adrien’s crazy schedule just like that.”_

_Marinette giggled sheepishly, “Teehee…I don’t know when it comes to Adrien there’s like nothing I can’t remember it’s like everything just goes into long-term memory.”_

_Alya shook her head at her hopelessly love-struck friend, “Alrightie lets get going then you silly duckie! You have a date to get!”_

_Although in the end Marinette ended up going to the amusement park with Alya – seeing Adrien’s fencing in action was completely worth it._

_“I mean just look at the way he handles his sword!” Marinette squealed while squeezing Alya’s arm hard enough to begin cutting off blood circulation._

_Alya shook her head, “You’re so silly and whipped Mari.”_

But because of how radiant Adrien was it came to no surprise that admirer both male and female constantly surrounded Adrien. Compared to them Marinette felt inadequate, and even if he could not return her feelings she wanted to be a part in his life – even if it meant forever admiring him from afar.

But over the years, that veil of auto-filtering her eyes placed on Adrien disappeared. Instead of the perfect ideal she had placed on her pedestal, Marinette began noticing how much of a normal teenage boy Adrien was.

She used to be so preoccupied squealing over the swift and accurate jabs Adrien made during fencing and the way his sweat glistens like fresh forest dew. But slowly instead of seeing him as the perfect sportsman – always calm and smiling even when he lost a match, she noticed his aggravated and irritated expressions as he roughly threw his helmet on the ground when he thought no one was looking.

Marinette used to sit outside the room Adrien had his piano lessons after school – peeking in through the cracks and windows to catch sight of his elegant form playing the piano. He played with so much passion and finesse it was almost as if he was going to be the next Mozart or Beethoven. Nowadays Marinette sits down the hall doodling new designs, only glancing up from time to time as a loud cacophonous sound snapped her out of her designing trance – alerting her of Adrien’s release of frustration as he slammed recklessly on the piano while his instructor scolded him about his playing.

In her eyes Adrien was the perfect gentleman, always holding doors open for everyone and always placing his belongings on the ground when someone was looking for a seat in the crowded cafeteria. Even when Chloe assaulted him in ‘greeting’ cheek kisses he remained polite and smiled it off. That boy was a saint and Marinette could only dream of being like him. However, over time she would notice how when his fans made an entrance in the cafeteria he would quickly throw all his belongings on any empty space beside him as a frantic attempt to keep them away. Marinette also noticed how after every encounter with Chloe’s relentless kisses Adrien’s next destination was most definitely the restroom where he would come out with his face and hair slightly wet, a clear indication he went to wash his face after the unwanted assault.

She realized even the Chinese she thought he was just naturally perfect at was achieved through hours of practice. After overhearing him reciting Chinese phrases to himself when he was alone in the library Marinette knew his fluency was attained through his diligence and love for the language.

Even the illusion of a perfect happy wealthy family she thought he came from slowly unraveled itself as she realized his father never made an appearance at any parent-children events – not even when Adrien won an award for his ingenious physics project. Seeing his dejected appearance as he reentered the classroom after calling his father Marinette felt her heart throb painfully as she watched him explain to the teacher that his father was too busy to attend. Marinette wanted to cry for him because no matter how hard Adrien worked he had never received any recognition from his father. All she wanted to do was to pull him into her arms and comfort him.

The glamorous life Adrien lived as a beautiful model shattered along with the rest of the illusion as Marinette caught sight of the dark circles rimming the underside of his eyes or how she would notice his head bobbing to the side in the middle of the class before jerking awake.

Before she knew it Adrien was no longer an angelic perfect prince out of her reach, but rather someone Marinette wanted to protect. He was like a sheltered affection-starved kitty that worked to the point of exhaustion as he strived to live up to his father’s expectations.

Instead of only admiring from afar, Marinette wanted to be the person that brightened up his world whenever dark clouds loomed ahead. She would protect and care for Adrien even if he would never know of her actions.

_At the break of dawn Marinette woke up and headed for school two hours early. Marinette silently tiptoed through the empty school gymnasium and headed straight for Adrien’s locker._

_“Tikki! Could you open his locker for me?” Marinette whispered as she glanced around to see if anyone was coming._

_“No problem Marinette!” Tikki squeaked before dashing into the locker and the locker popped open._

_“Thanks Tikki!” Marinette whispered before petting Tikki on the head, “I’ll make you your favorite strawberry-filled cookies today after school!”_

_“Yay! You’re the best Marinette!” Tikki squealed as she did a little happy dance in the air._

_Checking that no one was coming one last time Marinette reached into her bag to pull out five bottles of freshly brewed green, black, white, oolong, and pu-erh tea. Skillfully juggling the bottles Marinette placed them neatly in Adrien’s locker before scribbling on a tiny card, ‘You’ve been working too hard lately. Don’t forget to take care of your health too! Have some tea to heal your body :)’_

_After placing the card in front of the bottles Marinette smiled at her handiwork before closing the locker._

_“Marinette you forgot the sign the card!” Tikki said as she gently tugged on Marinette’s sleeves._

_“Ah I left it out intentionally Tikki,” Marinette smiled as she took Tikki into the plam of her hands._

_“But you woke up so early to brew all those types of expensive tea for him…don’t you think you should let him know after you put in so much work and time into it? I’m sure he’d fall for you immediately if he knew!” Tikki complained._

_“It’s alright Tikki. I’m not doing this because I want anything from him…Just seeing him happy and healthy is enough.” Marinette smiled._

_Tikki frowned, her master was so selfless and it hurt to know that Marinette was okay with Adrien never know how much she truly cared for him. She had been with Marinette since the beginning and watched as her obsession with Adrien grow into something more. Marinette truly loved Adrien and not for the illusion she initially concocted in her mind._

_“Don’t be sad Tikki. I’m perfectly okay with this and lets get out of here now before anyone sees us!” Marinette said before placing Tikki in her bag and sneaking out of the school – heading to the nearby park to kill time before she had to go to class._

_When students began filing into the school, Marinette sneakily hid behind a set of lockers as she watched Adrien open his locker._

_“Huh? What’s this?” Adrien said aloud as he picked up the card._

_“Woah! These fans of yours even broke into your locker? Oh wait these aren’t candies and love notes…Dude you have a secret admirer!?” Nino yelled as he tried to look over Adrien’s over to see what the card said._

_Meanwhile Marinette held her breathe as she waited for Adrien’s reaction._

_“Cut it out Nino!” Adrien said slightly flustered, “It seems as if they left me some tea because they’re looking out for my health…”_

_“Aw man you’re so lucky Adrien! I wish a cute girl would leave me tea because they’re looking out for my health!” Nino teased._

_“H-how do you know it’s a cute girl?”_

_“Blah you’re so dense I swear I mean just look at the handwriting and the obviously homemade tea! It’s still warm too cause they left it in a thermal insulated bag! So luckkyyyyy!”_

_Adrien laughed at his friend’s dramatic antics, “Yeah…I guess I am pretty lucky…” Adrien smiled warmly while looking down at the bag of tea._

_Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief as a giant grin made its way on her face, ‘He liked it! Adrien likes her present!’_

_“But I wonder who could have left this for me?” Adrien pondered as he began glancing around the locker room._

_Just as his eyes met Marinette’s her breath abruptly stopped as she quickly swung around and pressed herself against the locker. It wasn’t until she heard Nino and Adrien continue their banter as they exited the locker room did Marinette let out a sigh of relief._

_Relieved she wasn’t caught Marinette continued to replay the scene of Adrien smiling at her gift, unaware that Alya was in front of her waving her hands in her face, “Helloooo earth to Marinette! Marinette! Hey! Snap out of it girl!”_

_“A-ah! Bonjour Alya!” Marinette chirped, leaving her daydreams behind._

_“Geez I assume since I just saw Adrien leaving the locker room that the reason behind your dazed state is him neh? Honestly I don’t get how you can be so happy even on a Monday morning…” Alya sighed as she opened her own locker._

_Marinette merely smiled to herself. This was her secret and she wouldn’t tell anyone. Not even Alya._

_And so it was. Tikki could only watch on as a silent spectator as Marinette continued her habit of leaving items and unsigned notes in Adrien’s locker over the years. Whether it is band-aids, cough medicine, or little snacks Marinette never ceased to smile as she watched as Adrien smiled at her gifts, and looked around to see if his secret guardian angel was in sight. Adrien’s happiness was Marinette’s happiness, and Marinette’s happiness was Tikki’s happiness._

“Adrien, Wo ai ni.”

It was a day before graduation. At this point it had been exactly 1399 days since she first met Adrien. Or another way to put it three years and ten months later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally confessed her love to Adrien Agreste.

With the help of Alya and Nino – whom Alya managed to get to go along with their crazy plan – Marinette found herself presented with the perfect opportunity to finally confess her feelings to her long-time crush and love.

Maybe it was because they were standing in the middle of the Pont des Arte bridge, but being surrounded by love locks from couples around the world Marinette felt strangely calm and resolute. Marinette knew this was her last chance for after graduation they were both going separate ways – Marinette going abroad to further expand her design studies, and Adrien to a prestigious research-based physics institute.

There may have been a time where Marinette would have been willing to sacrifice her own dreams to be with him, but she has grown so much since then. Realizing this she enlisted in Alya and Nino’s help to confess her feelings. There was no one to interrupt them here. No Chloe. No fan girls. It was just Adrien and Marinette.

“H-huh? W-what did you say?”

For the first time in four years, Adrien was the one stuttering and not Marinette. It was truly a sight to behold to see their roles reversed.

Unmoved by how flustered Adrien was Marinette firmly restated her feelings, “Wo ai ni. Je t’aime. I love you Adrien.”

It was surely not the first love confession Adrien had ever received. As graduation neared countless of girls had approached him. Although he felt bad he had turned down every one of them because he knew his heart beat only for his Ladybug. He knew for sure that fact would never change. But for some reason as his quiet stuttering clumsy classmate Marinette stood before him, staring into her intense and resolute eyes, he felt himself lose control of his calm and collected state as his heart began beating rapidly.

Perhaps it was because her strong gaze and firm stance reminded him of his Ladybug, but Adrien stood flustered and speechless for god knows how long – unable to say a word and stood gaping like a fish. It was almost as if his Ladybug had confessed her love to him.

As minutes passed by Marinette’s nerves finally caught up to her, as Adrien remained silent.

“A-Adr-ien? A-are y-y-you ok-k-kay?” Marinette began stuttering again.

As if broken from his trance, Adrien shook his head quickly, ‘ _Ah what was I thinking this is Marinette…Ladybug would never be the one confessing to me.’_

“Ah sorry I’m fine! A-and e-er um Marinette you’re a wonderful girl and I really enjoyed hanging out with you all these years, but I’m so-“

Before Adrien finished his sentence, Marinette’s mind completely blanked out and everything else he was saying faded into mindless gruel. She knew it. She  _knew_  it.

‘ _He doesn’t love me back. He doesn’t love me back. He doesn’t love me back. I knew it…But I still placed him in this awkward position. I’m a horrible person…’_

Lost in thought and feeling completely numb, it wasn’t until she felt Adrien’s hand on her cheek did she realize she had been silent for far too long.

Looking up she saw how Adrien’s face was one full of worry, concern and guilt. Marinette wanted to cry. It was so strange she was always so focused on making sure he would never make that kind of face that it hurt that she was now the reason for his fallen expression. But it just hurt  _so much_.

It was the first time in her life she had ever liked someone as much as him. All Marinette wanted to do was to hide in the confines of her room and cry. Her chest continued to hurt and throb painfully, but she knew she had keep a strong front, at least until Adrien was gone.

‘ _Just hold it in Marinette. Look at the poor boy, you should be satisfied with the fact that he cares enough to try and comfort you. Now talk to him, reassure him you’re fine, and then you can go home and cry. If you cry now…you’d only be selfish. After all you don’t want his final memory of you to be miserable, let him remember the smiling happy Marinette.’_

Marinette put on a forced smile as she slowly backed away from Adrien’s touch, “Ah I’m really sorry for putting you in this position! I’m fine really! I-I just wanted to finally get this off my chest…I’m really sorry to have burdened you! I-I hope we c-can still be f-friends?”

Doubting her words, “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t mind staying until you know? And of course Marinette! I was afraid you’d never want to talk to me again after this…”

“I’m completely okay! You really don’t have to stay! Plus you have to practice for your valedictorian speech for tomorrow too right? I’ll see you at graduation!” Marinette chirped excitedly, keen on making Adrien leave before her tears overflowed.

Scratching his head Adrien pulled Marinette into a quick gentle hug, “I’m sorry for hurting you Marinette, and I-I’ll talk you tomorrow?”

“Y-yes! T-tomorrow!”

Smiling gently at her Adrien finally left waving goodbye to her. Marinette waved back, but before she knew it her vision began to blur, and all the colors of the world merged into blobs as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Turning around Marinette hid her face just in case Adrien was looking back. She didn’t want him to see her breakdown. It would only make him feel guilty, and that would only make Marinette feel worst.

She didn’t know how long she was silently crying before Alya found her and pulled her into a tight hug – whispering comforting words she couldn’t remember. Alya eventually shooed Nino away and all she remembered was finally breaking out into loud anguished sobs as she hiccupped and cried into Alya’s shoulders – ignoring any looks of pity from passing bystanders.

Marinette vaguely remembered telling Alya in between sobs, “A-alya I-I’m g-g-o-ing to g-get snot all o-over y-your clo-t-thes…”

“It’s alright baby girl just not my hair,” Alya joked as she lifted her hair out of the way, “Just let it all out.”

Some time later, when Marinette’s cries became silent hiccups Alya slowly led her home – offering to stay over for the night, but Marinette insisted that she was fine and just needed some time alone for now.

Alya reluctantly got ready to leave after finishing a tub of ice cream and two full-sized twelve-inch pizza with Marinette, “Call me if you need me okay? Don’t worry about the time just hit me up tonight if you change your mind and I’ll come running over!”

Marinette let out a small weak smile before nodding her head, “I will…and thanks Alya you’re the best. I’ll be okay.”

Alya drew Marinette into another tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

After Alya left, Tikki came out of hiding and snuggled against her master. As if understanding her need to be alone Tikki remained quiet, and only renewed the tissue box when Marinette had finished them up.

That night Marinette remained wide-awake. She knew she should have been sleeping since graduation was tomorrow. But even despite how exhausted she was from crying, the pain in her chest reoccurred in unceasingly constant jabs – keeping her up.

Marinette knew she was so broken because she believed.

Even when she knew from the beginning Adrien was from a world she didn’t belong in, somewhere along the way as she learned about sides to him that his fans were too blinded to see, Marinette began believing she actually a chance. A chance to be together with Adrien.

She started wishing that instead of her staring one-sidedly at him, he too would one day turn around to realize she had been there the whole time.

It was a mistake on her part, and now she had to pay for the consequences.

Lying in bed, Marinette began thinking about how obvious it was that not only did Adrien not see her in a romantic light, but Adrien was also probably interested in someone else. Whenever there had been a big social event that took place, she had always been too busy admiring his handsome figure donning the black tuxedo and tie. Now from an objective standpoint he always seemed to have been looking around for someone – someone that never showed up, someone that he loved.

‘ _It’s like when you’ve spotted him in a crowded room, only to see him searching for someone else…I’m so silly, so very very silly.’_

And just like that Marinette let silent tears fall from her eyes, not making a sound to avoid waking up Tikki.

Trying to stop her tears, Marinette thought back to something Alya once said.

_“You know I heard a rumor that if you repeat a word over and over again it loses its meaning!” Alya explained._

_“Really?!” Marinette exclaimed._

_“Yeah! I wonder if it works the same for feelings too? Like you know if you say a person’s name over and over again they’d stop meaning anything to you? For example, what if you repeat Adrien’s name out loud over and over? You think you’d stop liking him?” Alya pondered aloud._

_“N-no way! I don’t want to forget about my feelings for Adrien ever!” Marinette gasped in horror._

_Alya bellowed, “Hahas! Yeah yeah, no one is going to force you to Mari, now go confess your feelings for him already! You’re like killing me with all this anticipation and creeping.”_

_“M-maybe…when the time is right.” Marinette whispered quietly._

“Adrien…Adrien…Adrien…Adri-en…A-a…d-d-rien…”

Unable to control her broken sobs, Marinette quietly murmured his name into her pillow.

“It was a lie Alya…It doesn’t work…everything still hurts…I still love him so much…”

‘ _I’ve stayed up countless of nights repeating his name hoping it would mean less to me with each breath_ ,  _but it was all in vain._ ’

As the night went on, Marinette continued to toss and turn, wondering if maybe, just maybe, Adrien was awake – thinking about her too.

_“You know Marinette…I don’t know if this will help, but I know boys supposedly think about the girl who confesses to them at least for an entire day, even if they didn’t share their feelings.” Alya murmured while petting Marinette’s head._

_A tiny part of her found comfort in this revelation._

_Adrien was thinking of her? That was already more than she could have hoped for in this situation._

At the break of dawn sleep finally claimed Marinette as she drifted off with one final thought, ‘ _At least, even for a little while, I was the reason behind your smile._ ’


	4. Dans un autre monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your love and support~!!!! :D As a thank you gift I made a little doodle of Mari's confession scene (an alt. where there are no misunderstandings and these two adorable dorks are getting together after this xD)
> 
> The next chapter will be coming either tonight or tomorrow :) <3


	5. Vous êtes mon conte de fées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the previous one are probably my most favorite chapters in the story. So I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them~! :) BTW I made a little thank you art piece dedicated to you guys that you can view one chapter back <3 Love ya'll~! :3
> 
> Also, I never intended to throw in a whole scene with Papa Agreste, but somehow it found its way into here. Since I wrote this before we had any spoilers regarding Adrien's mother please excuse any differences this may have with the way this event actually plays out in the show :) 
> 
> Music Inspiration: Wait For You – Elliott Yamin, Tong Hua - Guang Liang

~*~

_At some point you realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life._

~*~

It had been almost a week since their final battle with Hawkmoth. A week since Adrien realized the person they’ve been fighting against all along was his father. He had experienced so many emotions that day – ranging from shock, betrayal, sadness and pity. After an intense battle, they were finally able to purify his father. It was then that Adrien finally learned the truth while remaining under the guise of Chat Noir. It had turned out that after the death of Adrien’s mother, his father the infamous Gabriel Agreste had fallen into a deep depression with no one to turn to. He became vulnerable, so vulnerable that a powerful akuma approached him – promising to take away his pain in exchange for his heart. And he agreed.

“You’re safe now monsieur! We’ve cleansed you from the claws of that wretched akuma! You’re free now,” Ladybug kneeled beside his father.

Chat Noir watched on the side as Ladybug attempted to comfort the crumpled and fragile figure that looked nothing like the stern and confident father he had known all his life. He turned away as his father began sobbing – unsure of how he should react. Everything had been revealed so quickly that he barely had any time to take in the situation.

“I’m so sorry…I-I never meant for anything like this to happen…” Mr. Agreste weeped as Ladybug continued patting the back of the older man.

If it wasn’t for Ladybug beside him, he was sure he would have broken down long ago. She had noticed how tense he was the entire battle, but she teased him thinking it was just his nerves finally getting to him. And he was glad for once that Ladybug persisted all those times to keep their identities a secret from one another. If there was any time he didn’t want to be Adrien Agreste, it was definitely now.

As the broken sobs began to subside, Adrien found his eyes meeting his father’s.

“You remind me of my son.” Mr. Agreste stated suddenly, observing Chat Noir.

Chat Noir froze up suddenly, and frantically searched his mind for the right words to say without blowing his cover. Luckily, his Ladybug chimed in, “No way! Your son is nothing like Chat Noir!”

“E-excuse me?”

“Ah! Sorry monsieur y-your son is the famous model Adrien Agreste correct? He seems like such a pure, calm and collected character that you shouldn’t mistake him for this sneaky mischievous kitty! I-I think the only thing that may make them similar is their hair and eye color!” Ladybug rambled.

Chat Noir didn’t know whether to be offended or not. For one thing Ladybug saved him from having to lie to his father and seemed to be a fan of well…himself. Except for the fact that Chat Noir was closer to what he wishes his real self was like.

Chat Noir sighed dramatically – getting into his role, “My lady oh how you hurt me so? Are you trying to make me jealous by singing praises for another male? You know there is no need for this game of push and pull. You’ve stolen my heart long ago. All nine of my lives are yours to command.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Kitty now’s not the time for your silly flirtatious moves.”

Just as Chat Noir was about to retort a chuckle brought the two’s attention back to Mr. Agreste.

“Ah you two remind me of how my wife and I used to banter before we got married,” Mr. Agreste commented.

“Oh but we’re not together in that way.” Ladybug corrected.

“But I wish we were.” Chat Noir added on, and winked as Ladybug glared at him.

Mr. Agreste chuckled some more, “Would you two do this old man a favor and listen to his story?”

“Of course! As I always say it’s better to get things off your chest instead of holding it in, and letting it grow into a giant cloud of negative energy that consumes your soul! O-oh wait I didn’t mean to direct that at you!” Ladybug explained.

“Don’t worry Ladybug. No offense taken, you speak words of wisdom that I wish had reached me all those years ago. Then perhaps I would not have walked down this road, and caused so much harm to everyone around me…especially my son Adrien.”

Chat Noir froze as his father mentioned him. Both him and his Ladybug remained silent – waiting for Mr. Agreste to continue.

“My wife was the most beautiful person in world – she was caring, charming and mischievous. She was the constant light that shone through my darkest days. She was an angel that saved me whenever I fell into despair. Being in the designer business, I was often prone to delve into self-hate whenever someone else’s design was chosen over mine. It’s a competitively fierce business. By the time I met her I was so jaded, but she snapped me out of my self-hate and brought me out from that dark place. There was nothing I wouldn’t do to keep her by my side forever. I remember thinking that I surely was happiest man alive when she agreed to marry me, and soon afterwards she became pregnant with my son Adrien.”

Mr. Agreste took a long pause to compose himself, and Ladybug and Chat Noir knew what was going to happen next, “My wife never had a strong body although her mind was wittier than anyone else I’ve ever met. Even common colds would render her bedridden for days. After giving birth to Adrien her body had weakened immensely…She passed away a few years later.”

Chat Noir felt tears well up in his eyes; his father had never spoken about his mother. He hadn’t known that he had indirectly caused her death. He had never known this gentle tone of voice from his father. Chat Noir could sense how much his father had loved – no still loves his mother. As he tried to push back his tears he noticed that his Ladybug already had tears streaming down her cheeks.

‘ _She’s always been in tune with people’s feelings…’_ Chat Noir thought.

It was as if she was shedding tears that he could not.

“I lost the one thing that had kept me standing and positive. She was always the stronger one out of the both of us. I knew I had to stay strong for our son, i-it was her dying wish…” Mr. Agreste paused pushing back his tears, “B-but I failed her and Adrien…”

Ladybug laid a strong reassuring grip on Mr. Agreste’s shoulder while wiping away her tears with the other. Meanwhile Chat Noir remained silent and unmoving, as the tears he tried to suppress for so long made their way down his cheeks – falling onto the pavement below.

“Eventually…as you both know I was approached by the akuma, and in a desperate attempt to erase the pain left by the passing of my wife I gave away my heart. I cowardly ran away from reality – leaving my son to fend for himself…I-I don’t think I’ve ever even hugged him or told him I loved him…He takes after his mother so much that even looking at him made the muted pain return. I feel so sorry as I have failed him as a father, and I know I could never make up for those lost years. It’s all my fault…”

“That’s not true! It’s not your fau-“ Ladybug began to retort, but Chat Noir quickly cut her off.

“It is your fault! You failed to be there for him! It is your fault he had to grow up without the love of his father! You made him take on the world by himself – struggling to catch your attention by striving to be the very best only to realize everything he did was futile! He had no one to turn to but himself all his life! So don’t you dare continue to run away, and face him properly now and forever!” Chat Noir yelled as tears continued to stream down his face.

Surprised by his outburst Ladybug and Mr. Agreste was stunned into silence.

“H-hey Cha-“ Ladybug began before she was cut off again.

“You’re right…I may not be able to change the past, but I can start by doing the right thing in the present to create a better future for him. A future where he is loved.” Mr. Agreste said while smiling at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir merely crossed his arms and stared off at the sunset before nodding once in recognition.

“Thank you both for saving me…and for giving me a second chance to right my wrongs.” Mr. Agreste stated once more before he left.

~*~

Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves at the top of the Eiffel tower – standing side-by-side gazing at the warm sunset.

‘ _How strange…he’s quieter than usual, usually by now he would have made some sort of advance at me.’_ Ladybug pondered as she turned to look at Chat Noir. She could still see the faint traces left by his tears as they were illuminated by the warm glow of the sun.

“Sooo that was quite an serious and touching speech you gave back there Kitty.” Ladybug said as she nudged Chat Noir in the side gently.

Ladybug was shocked when he turned to her with a serious yet peaceful expression. An expression so unlike the kitty she had come to know.

Chat Noir smiled cheekily, “Did my serious and touching speech make you fall for me my lady?”

“Oh jeez here I was being actually worried about you, but I can see that you’re completely fine.” Ladybug snorted before turning back to the sunset.

“My lady…you wanted to comfort me? In that case…”

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug’s arm and pulled her into a gentle but firm embrace, burying his face into her hair. Instead of pushing him away like she usually did, Ladybug slowly entwined her fingers into his golden locks. There they remained in silence, him finding peace as he listened to the steady beating of her heart while she gently stroked his head. For an undeterminable time, she continued petting him as he let out a low purr against her neck every so often.

They remained in each other’s embrace until the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon, and a blanket of stars covered the sky.

As the silent beep from their miraculous alerted them that their time was about to run out, Chat Noir slowly released Ladybug from his hold, “It looks like our time is almost up my lady.”

From the very beginning they both knew they were given these powers and had met because of Hawkmoth’s akuma activities. Now that the primary force behind the attacks in Paris had been eliminated there was no longer any need for Ladybug or Chat Noir.

Smiling bitterly she said the unspoken words between them, “I-I guess this is goodbye kitty cat?”

Staring into her blue wet orbs, Chat Noir knew he was being selfish but he didn’t want to say goodbye. After all he had yet to explicitly tell Ladybug his true feelings, feelings that she always took as a joke. Now that there was no longer a reason to protect their identity as there will probably never be an instance where they would have to transform anymore, maybe, just maybe he could convince his lady to give _them_ a try.

“No. I know that this is the end and there’s no more need for us to be Chat Noir and Ladybug, but I want you to promise to meet me here one last time on Friday at our usual patrol time.”

Ladybug opened her mouth to protest, after all what was the point of prolonging their assured goodbye. But as she looked up at Chat Noir, she saw the most serious and determined expression he’d never shown that she couldn’t help but agree.

A giant grin broke out in Chat Noir’s face before he leaned in – giving his lady a surprise kiss on the cheek while she was distracted.

“I’ll see you Friday my lady!” Chat Noir yelled as he leaped off the tower.

Flushed from the sudden attack, Ladybug slowly touched the cheek her kitty had kissed, “You cheeky cat…”

Before he knew it Friday had come, and Chat Noir had arrived early. He paced back and forth nervously – urgently reciting what he was going to say to Ladybug.

He hadn’t even realized she had arrived until she called out to him, “Kitty? What are you doing?”

“A-ah! Nothing I-I have something to tell you! I m-m-me-mean please have a seat!” Chat Noir stuttered as he pushed his lady to sit down at the tower’s ledge before joining her.

‘ _Come on Adrien get yourself together! You’re stuttering almost as badly as Marinette! Wait? What? Why am I suddenly thinking about Marinette? You’re about to confess to the love of your life, FOCUS!’_ Adrien shook his head. This was no time to remember Marinette’s confession that occurred two days ago. Adrien had never suspected that the girl held romantic feelings for him, but she was someone important to him…a dear friend…someone he probably would have fallen in love with if he didn’t already love another.

And that person was Ladybug. After hearing about how his father talked about his mother, he realized that what his mother was to his father was what Ladybug was to him. He knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t properly tell her his feelings and fight for them.

And he was going to do it now. He was going to tell his lady.

There was only silence as they sat together — legs dangling off the edge of the Eiffel Tower they stared at the serene sunset painting the sky various shades of lavender, red, and gold.

Ladybug eventually broke the silence, “So what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Tell me my lady, what is the first thing you notice about a boy?” Chat Noir asked.

“H-huh? Are you playing around again kitty? Here I thought you actually had something important tell me…”

“It was a serious question my lady. Please answer it.”

Hearing his serious tone, Ladybug gave in, “Uhhh…I guess their hair?”

Chat Noir chuckled beside her, “Ah I guess you’re a typical girl too eh? So the first thing you noticed about me must have been my awesome fluffy hair neh? No wonder you couldn’t stop touching it last time.”

Ladybug flushed as she smacked him in the arm, “You said you were being serious! And here you are playing around again when I was just answering you truthfully!”

“Ah don’t be angry my lady. I’m just nervous.” Chat Noir smiled at her sheepishly.

“You nervous? About what?”

When he didn’t answer her and continued to smile, Ladybug shook her head before asking, “Well then…what’s the first thing you notice about a girl then?”

“That she isn’t you.”

Just when she was expecting him to give a typical answer like ‘her face’ or ‘her body’ Chat Noir kept finding ways to shock her into silence.

‘… _Surely he must be joking again right?’_

Staring at her wide-eyed expression he continued, “I’m not lying you know. You always took my words as a joke, but I meant every one of them my lady…I-I love you my lady. Je t’aime de tout mon coeur.”

Ladybug opened and closed her mouth a few times – trying to find the words to express her feelings, “My kitty you’re mistaken…the one you love isn’t me…”

“It is!” Chat Noir persisted before grabbing her shoulders.

“…It is not. You’re mistaken.”

“They’re _my_ feelings I would know them better than anyone else!”

Ladybug stared at him sadly before turning to the side, “You’re in love with Ladybug, but the real me is nothing like her at all. You’re in love with the persona that I’ve taken my kitty. Please don’t make this hard for me…I don’t want our last moment together to end like this.”

Frustrated Chat Noir shook her shoulders, “Mademoiselle you forget that I too have a persona and I know for a fact that I couldn’t be farther from how I am in real life, and I know it makes no sense but I’ve never felt more like me than when I’m Chat Noir! When I’m Chat Noir I can be who I’ve always wanted to be so don’t you dare turn me away with that excuse. If you must reject me, please tell me straight out.”

When his lady refused to look at him, his grip tightened, “I-I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I’m with you.”

He knew he was making her uncomfortable and he was ruining any chance of them ending on a pleasant note. He was guilty for forcing his emotions on her despite the fact that he already knew her answer. But his heart remained unmoved by logic, and his feelings continued to over flow.

Ladybug sighed again before reaching up to caress his cheek, “Kitty…I like who I am when I’m with you too…we were explosive, dynamic, but we were a constant ticking-bomb ready to go off. From the very beginning we were people with a time limit.”

“But it doesn’t have to be that way…” Chat Noir insisted as he leaned into her touch.

“…But it will. I’m sorry my kitty, your affections are wasted on someone like me…for I am unable to return them.” Ladybug murmured as tears began falling from her eyes.

Her tears were the words her heart couldn’t say.

And in that moment Chat Noir knew that what had never begun between them had already ended.

When he saw the amount of pain in his lady’s eyes, he realized he could no longer find the will to persist any further.

“I’m sorry my lady, I’ve known from the very beginning, but I just wanted you to at least acknowledge that my feelings for you were real even if you couldn’t return them. Please don’t cry,” Chat Noir quietly said as he brushed away her stray tears.

As much as his heart was breaking from being rejected, it hurt even more knowing that he had made his lady cry.

After Ladybug’s tears finally stopped, the two spoke in hushed whispers about the most mundane things like their future aspirations, their favorite food and color, and etc. When the final mark on their miraculous began beeping the two shared one last hug.

Just as Ladybug got ready to leave forever, Chat Noir shouted his last words, “My lady!”

“Even when you’re no longer around. I will choose you and I’ll choose you over and over again. Without a doubt, in a heartbeat I’ll keep choosing you.”

Ladybug gave him one last look of disbelief before smiling tiredly, “Don’t do that you silly cat.”

And then she was gone.

Adrien hadn’t even registered that his transformation was faded away until Plagg floated in front of him – silently swiping at his master’s seemingly never-ending stream of tears.

His lady was barely gone for a minute and he already missed her.

Adrien knew he had it bad when he began to miss something he never had.


	6. Amour éternel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story begins winding down to its final chapters :)
> 
> Their reunion is coming.
> 
> Music Inspiration: I'll Remember You - No Secrets

~*~

_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned._

~*~

She let him go.

He let her go.

“Did you know that there is a saying that if you truly love someone you should set them free, and if they come back to you they were meant to be yours?”

Alya laughed at Marinette’s question, “Mari that’s such an old cliché saying, but I’ll let you in on a secret. The truth is if they come back it’s not because they were meant to be yours. It means that no one wanted them, so you shouldn’t take them back.”

“Alya! You’re so cynical about love. You sure Nino is treating you well?” Marinette joked.

“Haha very funny Mari! I just know who you were thinking about when you were asking that, and being the awesome friend that I am I’m going to tell you the same thing over and over again – let him go Mari. It’s been almost seven years. You’re a beautiful and successful clothing designer now, I mean do you even notice how many admirers you have? I think you should give one of them a chance…maybe Nathanael? That boy has been pining after you since middle school.”

Marinette merely smiled wistfully, “You know I did Alya. It’s just that I’ve never found anyone I wanted to be with like I did with him. Even the few dates I went on, all I could think about was how they weren’t Adrien…I’d feel horrible if I went out with Nathanael knowing that I’d be constantly comparing him to Adrien. He deserves more than a girl who is still in love with a past crush.”

Alya sighed sadly before pulling Marinette into a tight hug, “I’ve known you for more than a decade and you’re still the same silly girl I first met. I know Mari; it’s just that it pains me to see you like this. You know I’m still looking forward to cute little Mari’s to play with right?”

Marinette returned the hug laughing, “Oh Alya at this point I’m not sure there are going to be cute little Mari’s in the future, but I am looking forward to cute little Alya and Nino’s running around! Your wedding is right around the corner after all!”

“Don’t say that! I’ve wanted little Mari’s since we started high school! And yeah it’s funny how I was so annoyed by his jokes in the beginning and now I’m marrying him in less than a month.”

“My god I remember how awkward it was third wheeling all the time before you guys got together. You guys were constantly flirting all the time!” Marinette joked.

Alya pinched Marinette’s cheek, “Psh awkward my butt you were having the time of your life teasing us like crazy! I still need to pay you back for that! But on another note Mari…you do know that _he’s_ going to be there right?”

“Yeah, I know. After all he is Nino’s child hood friend. I’d be surprised if Nino picked anyone but Adrien as his best man.”

“Annndddd you know you’re my maid of honor right?” Alya raised a suggestive eyebrow at Marinette.

“Of course! I’ll never forget how I couldn’t walk for a whole week after searching for inspirational designs for dresses, shoes and accessories with you!”

“You know what I’m trying to get at right?”

“Uhhh no idea?” Marinette blinked innocently.

“Ugh you’re so innocent and naïve! I’m never going to give you away! I’m going to kick Adrien’s butt myself if he tries to make a move on you at the wedding!” Alya sighed dramatically while rubbing her cheek against Marinette’s.

“W-what?! Why would he make a move on me?” Marinette asked flustered at the thought.

“Mari it’s a renowned fact that the best man and the maid of honor always hook up at a wedding!”

Marinette flushed harder, “Alya please don’t give me any ideas! Here I thought you were telling me to let him go!”

Alya shrugged, “I never did see what you saw in him, but hey he is good looking and I don’t know how much he has changed since middle school. For all we know he might be a mega-player, and you’re like gorgeous and super-nice and you _still_ like him. A lot of guys in his position would take advantage of that opportunity.”

“Adrien isn’t like other guys! He won’t be like that I just know it!” Marinette protested.

“Even after all this time you defend him so quickly and earnestly…alright alright don’t give me that look just do me a favor. If he does try to make a move on you go knee him in the balls.”

“ALYA!”

“Hahahas come on Mari lets get back to the store, Nino is probably freaking out since I left him alone with the wedding planner.”


	7. Et si...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my lovely reviewers cracked me up when they pointed out that seven years was a long time for these two munchkins to love each other hahahas Honestly I just wanted a time skip to happen so they would be at the age where they would just be finishing college xD Never stopped to think how dramatic this was LOLS Since ya'll still reading this I'm guessing you like the dramatics xD *huggles you all* <3
> 
> Music Inspiration: Missing Me – Rj Helton, What If – Frankie J

~*~

_It’s hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it’s harder to give up when you know it’s everything you’ve wanted._

~*~

“Hey Nino, do you ever wonder if there are different universes out there?” Adrien asked as he stared up at the starry sky.

“Huh? Uhhh there might be? Why?” Nino asked despite knowing why his friend had brought up the topic. After all these years, Nino could recognize that tone of voice anywhere anytime.

“What if there was another me out there? An Adrien that made different choices than I did?” Adrien asked wistfully.

Nino never did know what to say when Adrien went into one of these moods. He felt like a bad friend. He wished he knew the right words to say – words that could lessen the pain his best friend still felt. A pain that lasted for almost seven years.

_Ever since graduation had ended, Nino noticed Adrien had changed. He was constantly lost in deep thought. Whenever they were having a conversation it seemed as if Adrien was millions of worlds away. Even when Nino was staring right at him, it felt as if Adrien was looking past him._

_Although Nino was worried about him, he didn’t want to pressure Adrien into telling him something he wasn’t ready to share. He always assumed that when Adrien was ready to talk about it he would. But even so Nino took it upon himself to keep Adrien as busy as possible – to help him keep his mind off of whatever was bothering him._

_Till the final day they had together before they headed off to different schools, Nino continued to invite Adrien to hangout when he wasn’t busy with his schedule._

_Then as they lay on the sandy beaches after surfing all day, Adrien revealed to Nino that he had confessed to and was rejected by Ladybug – his long time crush._

_“W-what?!?! You confessed to THE Ladybug?!?! I-I don’t know what to say man…I knew you were always talking about her, but I never knew you liked her more than just pure admiration for the city’s hero,” Nino sat up shocked, “I mean I didn’t even think you’d had spoken to her outside of her rescuing us when those akumas attacked us.”_

_Adrien smiled sadly as he continued to look up at the sky, “Yeah…she is pretty amazing wasn’t she? You know Nino, its been a few months since we’ve parted ways you would think that I would have gotten over her when I didn’t even know her name or what she looked like under the mask. But none of those things mattered to me. You’re right though, at first my feelings were purely out of admiration. She was everything I wish I was, someone strong, confident, and outspoken. I wanted to be just like her. I don’t even know when it happened exactly, but somewhere along the way I fell for everything she was. It was liberating being with her because she didn’t treat me like the princely model Adrien.”_

_Although Nino had been waiting for months for Adrien to open up about what had been bothering him, now that he finally was Nino felt absolutely useless. There were no words of comfort he could offer his best friend._

_“I felt like I finally properly liked someone for the first time. And I know it’s silly, but somehow I can’t seem to like her any less even if I know we’ll never meet again.”_

_“B-but how do you know that you’ll never meet again? Surely since you’re studying at that dual-based physics institute you’d still be in Paris at least during a little part of the year, and you might be able to run into her again right?” Nino asked unaware that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer going to appear after they defeated Hawkmoth._

_Adrien smiled bitterly, “No Nino…she made it very clear that our goodbye was final. I-I was so desperate as I begged her to stay with me, pleading her that knowing her real identity would change nothing between us, but she turned me down in a way that would leave me with no false hopes of a possible ‘us’ in the future. She’s never going to appear in front of me again – not in reality nor in any dream. She’s gone forever…”_

_Hearing Adrien talk about his feelings for Ladybug so calmly, Nino wanted to cry for him. Nino couldn’t even begin to imagine how much Adrien had suffered with his heartbreak alone to reach the point of being able to talk about Ladybug without any anger or anguish. It was as if he was broken doll – completely numb from the pain._

_“You know bro…there are countless of girls that are in love with you, but somehow you managed to find the only one in Paris that didn’t. You’ve really made a mess of yourself dude.” Nino joked, trying to comfort his friend in the only way he knew how – by making him laugh._

_Adrien let out a tiny chuckle, “I guess I did eh? But all those girls were in love with Adrien Agreste the model…they weren’t in love with who I really am. If they knew what a cowardly and weak prince I really was they would leave me without a second thought.”_

_“Dude now you’re just being cynical. I’ve known you since we were like in diapers, and you’re the coolest, nicest, and quirkiest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. Plus you have a fantastic sense in humor!” Nino listed, “You know a good healthy love raises you up, and I know for the time you spent with Ladybug you truly felt that way...but right now it’s making you look down on and doubt everything about yourself. As a friend who sees all these amazing characteristics in you, it makes me both sad and angry to see you with such low self-esteem,” Nino lectured._

_“I know, I know. But I just can’t help it you know? I’ve tried to move on, but all I can think about are ‘what ifs.’ What if I had pushed open that closet door instead of closing it? Or maybe what if I had hid in the shadows as she released her transformation? Then I surely would have discovered her true identity…I would have found out who she was under that mask. Would things have ended differently? Would she have given us a chance when I’ve already exposed her identity?”_

_“You know Adrien…you’re only going to tear yourself apart if you keep wondering about what could have been.“_

_“…Yeah I know what you mean Nino, it’s just I can’t help but see her in everywhere I go. My body remembers everything we did everywhere – every argument, every fight, and every goodbye.”_

_Sighing resignedly, Nino reached over and gave his friend’s shoulder a firm reassuring squeeze, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand the depth of your feelings for Ladybug, and even though I don’t have any experience with love or any good advice to give you I’ll always be here to listen to you if you want to talk about it as many times as you need. I-I just don’t want to lose my best friend.”_

_Then for the first time in months, Adrien let out a genuine smile, “That’s more that I can ever ask for. Thank you Nino.”_

_“No problem bro, that’s what best friends are for,” Nino said while punching Adrien’s arm lightly._

_“Now, now all these sentiments are making feel embarrassed!” Nino yelled before pulling Adrien into a noggie, which turned into one large wrestling match that ended with the both cracking up as the stars twinkled above._

And so seven years later, even though he was unable to offer Adrien any advice Nino kept his promise. He would always be there to listen if Adrien ever wanted to talk – just like now. And without a word they both fell into a comfortable silence as a gentle gust of wind blew by them – gently rustling their hair and the grassy meadow below.

“Would they have led me to her?” Adrien continued unperturbed that Nino had chosen to remain silent.

Adrien never expected an answer. It had merely been more than enough for him that Nino listened so patiently as Adrien analyzed the same situation and the same person, repeatedly over these years.

“Because I know for sure in every version of myself that didn’t end up with her my heart continues break.”

Perhaps we were destined to wander what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading these chapters for proofreading purposes made me realize how much self reflection I was doing about myself. But anyways! Next chapter is probably the long awaited reunion between these two <3 CLOSURE. *pops the champagne bottle*


	8. Notre histoire ne fait que commencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! Sorry for the lack of updates lately ;O You know that feeling when you seem to the only one that has become stagnant while the world continues revolving regardless and you're forced to just standby and watch? I've been busy trying to get out of that situation, but I never forgot about you guys :) Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you enjoy the last installment to this story~! I initially counted the chapters wrong and was going to do a wedding extra, but I'm not quite sure I'll get it at the moment...so no promises :/

~*~

_Maybe someday we will be two people meeting again for the first time._

~*~

“Mari! You honestly don’t have to leave you know that right? We don’t mind at all if you spend Christmas Eve with us, and you know Nino wouldn’t mind either. We’re practically family at this point so don’t give me that ‘I don’t want to be a third wheel’ excuse!” Alya lectured.

“I know, I know. It’s just that I haven’t been in Paris for so long, I just want to go for a really long walk to like collect my thoughts and reminisce or something along those lines, you know what I mean?” Marinette said as she tightened the laces on her boots.

Alya frowned, “Mari…”

“You’ve always read me so easily, and I know what you’re thinking…Just overlook it this once pleaassseee? For me? I really need this…” Marinette said as she finished buttoning up her red winter coat.

Alya sighed before reluctantly giving in, “Just don’t get sick alright! I wouldn’t want my maid of honor looking like she was just infected by flesh-eating zombies during my wedding tomorrow. God knows we’d have to pay for extra photoshop to make you look human!”

Marinette laughed before giving Alya a big teddy-bear hug, “Thanks Alya, you’re the best! And don’t worry I won’t!”

“Yeah, yeah…you’re lucky I love you so much!” Alya shouted as Marinette saluted her before leaving the house.

“So Marinette is going out for a walk?” Nino asked as he circled his arms around Alya from behind.

“Yeah…that silly girl. Being in Paris again probably reminded her of Adrien even more than before. At least in New Zealand she wasn’t constantly surrounded by places that reminded her of all her memories with Adrien. I shouldn’t have let her go out…” Alya sighed as she leaned into Nino’s embrace.

Nino chuckled, “Don’t blame yourself, plus you noticed how distracted she was during dinner too. She just needs some time to regain control over her feelings. I’m sure she wants our wedding to go on without a hitch tomorrow, she doesn’t want you to worry about her seeing Adrien again.”

“She’s so silly I’m going to worry either way.” Alya sighed.

“By the way, did you know Adrien went out for a walk too? I swear those two are so hopeless. I wish they’d realize they were made for each other already.”

Alya looked up at Nino, “He did? You think they’ll run into each other?”

“Who knows? But anything is possible after all, it is the magical holiday season,” Nino said before dragging Alya back into the living room, “Now come on lets go back to the fireplace you’re getting cold. I’ll go whip us up some hot chocolate.”

“I love you Nino,” Alya smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips.

“I love you too my soon-to-be wife.”

~*~

As Marinette strolled the quiet Paris streets, she admired the Christmas decorations adorning the buildings. She caught many glimpses of families sitting by the fireplace – waiting for midnight to come.

Marinette walked on, letting her mind wander as her body unconsciously took her past the school she used to attend, the park where she used to watch him model, and the mansion he used to live in.

Before she realized it Marinette found herself in front of the Ponte de Arts Bridge – the place where she had confessed to and was rejected by the one person that stolen her heart and never quite returned it. Smiling Marinette began to cross the bridge.

Nothing but the silent crunch of snow under her boots pierced the silent winter night. Bathed under the gentle glow of the street lamps Marinette let her mind drift back to that day.

_“Adrien, Wo ai ni.”_

As Marinette strolled along the bridge, she brushed her fingertips along the never-ending path of snow-covered locks — leaving behind a swirling trail of glittering snowflakes.

_“Marinette you’re a wonderful girl and I really enjoyed hanging out with you all these years, but I’m so-“_

Marinette remembered no matter how hard she tried, at the time she could not recall what Adrien had said after his apology. But now with time the painful words that her body unconsciously hid away finally revealed itself, “ _rry…I-I can’t return your feelings because someone else had already captured my heart long ago. I’m sorry Marinette I truly am, I hope you don’t hate me after this…”_

“I could never hate you Adrien. I’ve never wanted to and I never will,” Marinette whispered as gentle puffs of air evaporated into the cold winter night.

As Marinette reached the middle of the bridge, she caught sight of a dark figure leaning against the railings — staring off at the river illuminated by the light of the full moon.

‘ _Ah I guess I’m not the only one who wanted to be alone with their thoughts on Christmas Eve.’_

As a sudden gong in the distance signaled eleven times, Marinette made her way to the railings as well – intending to keep her distance from the stranger to respect their desire to be alone.

But at she came closer, the dark colors – unraveled into shades of gold, black, and verdant green.

Marinette froze in spot, for she could recognize that perfect fluffy and elegantly side-swept hair anywhere in the world, "A-Adrien? Is that you?”

The figure stood up straight in surprise as he turned towards her, Marinette watched as his viridescent eyes widen in recognition, “Marinette?”

“The one and only!” Marinette smiled as she leaned against the railing beside him.

“It’s nice seeing you again Marinette. You look amazing,” Adrien smiled softly.

“I do don’t I? And well you look the same…except taller now,” Marinette teased.

Adrien chuckled, “Or maybe you just got shorter?”

Marinette let out huff, pretending she was angry before she turned to gaze at the river, “Pfftt it’s not my fault I didn’t get the tall genes from my father.”

A brief minute of silence fell over the two as they took in each other’s presence.

“So what brings you here on Christmas Eve? I thought you were spending the night with Alya and Nino?”

“And stick around to see those two get all mushy under the mistletoe? I think not!” Marinette gasped horrified.

Eyes twinkling with amusement, Adrien couldn’t help but crack up, “I know what you mean, I was already getting goose-bumps hearing the way Nino was talking on the phone when Alya called. He’s so whipped!”

“Right? Third-wheeling totally sucks!”

The two continued to share laughs under the moonlight until they were both out of breath. In midst of their silence, Marinette took the chance to truly examine Adrien.

With his boyish smile on Marinette could see his adorable dimples, meanwhile his fluffy hair that she loved so much was slightly mussed due to the wind, and even his cheeks had an pinkish flush from the cold. But the cutest thing about this sight was how the tip of Adrien’s nose had turned red – making him look like Rudolph.

Laughing quietly to herself, Marinette reached into her bag to pull out the bottle of hot chocolate she had kept warmly insulated. Slowly, she brought the bottle up and pressed it against Adrien’s cheek.

Startled at the sudden warmth, Adrien jumped before turning towards her – reaching up to clasp Marinette’s hand. Closing his eyes, he sighed happily as he leaned further against the bottle, “It’s so warm…”

“But your hands are freezing Marinette…” Adrien whispered, taking her other hand into his.

And just like that Marinette felt herself flush like she had in the past, as Adrien began rubbing gentle circles atop one of her hands while still holding onto the one clasping the bottle against his cheek.

Marinette thought her heart would never flutter again after Adrien had turned her down all those years ago, but now as he opened his eyes and gazed straight into her own – Marinette felt herself melting into a puddle of goo.

“…You really were my guardian angel weren’t you Marinette?”

“H-Huh? What do you mean?” Marinette asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“The little secret notes, and the bottles of tea, and the band-aids, and so much more…they were all from you all along,” Adrien hummed.

“B-but h-how I-I n-ne-never t-told an-anyone…” Marinette stuttered.

“Ah you’re stuttering again, and here I was disappointed that I had lost the ability to affect you that way,” Adrien smirked cheekily.

Maybe it was the influence of the holiday, or maybe it was from being out in the cold for too long, but watching as Marinette gaped at him with flushed cheeks, rose-tinted nose and ears, Adrien wondered if Marinette was always so adorable.

Adrien found himself tugging their entwined hands backwards, and Marinette landed against his chest with a tiny ‘Oof!’

As she gazed up at him with dewy confused eyes, Adrien felt an insistent throb in the place where he almost loved her.

Her lips looked soft and absolutely delectable, before Adrien could stop himself he found himself kissing Marinette.

_‘!!!!!!’_

Caught completely off guard, Marinette remained frozen, ‘ _What’s happening?!?! Why is Adrien is kissing her?! WAIT! THE ADRIEN AGRESTE IS KISSING HER!!!!’_

In the back of her mind, Marinette vaguely heard the bottle of hot chocolate fall to the ground as Adrien cupped his hand around the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist – drawing her closer and deeper into the kiss.

‘ _Forget it! I’m just going to enjoy the moment!_ ’ Marinette thought as she gave up all thoughts of reason.

‘ _I’m sorry Alya…I know you told me to defend myself if he tried to make a move on me, but I-I just can’t because it’s Adrien,”_ Marinette sighed as she entangled her fingers in his ruffled locks.

_‘This is better than any dream I could ever hope for.’_

The two remained lip-locked until Adrien began gently nibbling Marinette’s lower lip – surprised at the sudden change Marinette instinctually pushed Adrien back and yelled, “Y-you naughty kitty!”

Flustered and slightly out of breath Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise, “K-kitty?”

Embarrassed and feeling completely out of her mind Marinette mentally beat herself up, _‘How could I have called Adrien the nickname I gave to Chat Noir! Oh my god! SOMEONE SAVE ME!’_

“A-ah! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to call you that! T-that was just a nickname I-I had for someone a-and I don’t know why I suddenly remembered him. I mean not saying that your kiss was bad! I mean it was really good that oh my god what am I talking about?!?!” Marinette rambled nervously, hiding her face behind her hands.

‘ _Oh man, way to Marinette. You’ve officially screwed up big time! You finally get to kiss the love of your life and you mistake him for your ex-partner. Good job. And the award for the dumbest girl in the world goes to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!’_

Adrien suddenly felt parched as all the puzzle-pieces began coming together, ‘ _…Could it be?’_

Adrien firmly moved Marinette’s hands away from her face, “Marinette, look at me.”

Reluctantly Marinette slowly met Adrien’s resolute bright green eyes.

“I’m sorry if this sounds weird, but…Marinette are you my Lady?” Adrien asked as he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand without breaking eye contact with Marinette even for a second.

“Ch-chat Noir?”

“Ughhh!!!” Adrien yelled abruptly dragging his hand through his hair erratically, “Why did I never notice?!?!”

Adrien groaned before crouching down – hiding his head in between his legs as if he wanted to disappear from the world.

Minutes of silence had passed by before Adrien felt a poke in his side, “A-adrien a-are you re-really Chat Noir?”

Peeking outwards he noticed how Marinette had also crouched beside him and how beautiful and alive her blue eyes were – just like his Ladybug’s. Groaning again Adrien nodded in response to her question.

‘ _What a sick twist of fate…’_ Marinette thought.

Both shocked to find out that the same person they had turned down years ago was the same person that had turned them down. Someone up there was surely had a sadistic sense of humor – turning the both of them into the joke of the century.

“…What are you thinking about?” Adrien finally asked after the cold cleared his mind.

Marinette let out a gentle hum before standing up, “I mean…does it really matter? Regardless of what we know now, you were only in love with the persona I took on as Ladybug, and I was in love with the half of you that wasn’t Chat Noir.”

“…I know, but what if there was no Chat Noir or Ladybug. Just Adrien and Marinette. Do you think that events would have played out differently? Instead of looking back on a past filled with regrets and heartbreak, would we have had memories of each other together? Would we be the ones getting married tomorrow?”

Looking down at Adrien, Marinette replied thoughtfully, “I think we’re the person we are today because of what happened in the past. I don’t think we should be caught up pondering about what-ifs…because the more time we spend in the past the more the future disappears.”

“You know Nino said the same thing. I guess I really do think too much,” Adrien chuckled, “But now that we know…what happens now?”

“Well…was it disappointing to find out that I was Ladybug?”

“Not at all!” Adrien yelled.

Marinette smiled, “Good, because I wasn’t disappointed finding out that you were really Chat Noir.”

Hearing that Adrien broke out in a giant Chat Noir-like smile.

“…But surely we’re quite different from who we were seven years ago. And we were only in love with parts of each other.”

Adrien frowned, ‘ _I guess I should have seen it coming. Finding out each other’s hero identity had changed nothing between them. Now she was going to reject me again, but this time as Marinette...”_

Adrien closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable rejection. Except it never came.

“How about we start over from the beginning?”

“H-huh!?!” Adrien looked up shocked.

Marinette smiled gently as she reached out her hand out to him, “Bonjour, monsieur my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My dream is to become the top fashion designer in all of France. What about you?”

Adrien stared at her outstretched hand before grabbing it with a giant grin, “My name is Adrien Agreste, and I’m currently striving to become a renowned physicists while modeling part time. And what brings you here on this lonely night my beautiful lady? Surely someone as gorgeous as yourself can’t possibly be single on Christmas Eve?”

“Ah…sadly I never quite forgotten about a boy that had stolen my heart years ago. So yes monsieur I am currently single.”

“What a coincidence! A beautiful maiden snatched away my heart and never quite returned it. How about we head back to my place and warm our lonely souls together?”

Marinette giggled, before smacking Adrien on the shoulder.

“Kidding, kidding! But it has gotten colder since we first arrived, and my place is nearby. You should drop by for a cup of hot chocolate?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I mean I can just head back to my own home if I wanted hot chocolate, what difference would it make if I came over or not, handsome boy?” Marinette asked cheekily.

“…If you come over I’ll make you a cup of delicious hot chocolate and my super duper delicious Baked Mille-feuille. And while we enjoy our meal we can sing along with Christmas carols on the radio or watch Christmas cartoons…and afterwards if you want we can have full-on cuddling session on a very comfy couch by the fireplace,” Adrien smiled shyly.

Marinette leaned up and kissed him on the lips, “You have yourself a date, handsome boy.”

Elated Adrien swooped down to pick up Marinette in his arms, “Lets get going then, my princess!” Adrien declared before running away with Marinette laughing and screaming giddily in his arms.

~*~

Lost in happiness, neither of the two had noticed the two floating figures above.

“Oh man did you see their faces when they realized they had rejected the very person they confessed to! Absolutely priceless!” Plagg cackled.

Meanwhile Tikki was still drowning in tears of happiness for her previous master, “I’m so happy for Marinette and Adrien…they’ve been through so much and now they’re efforts have finally paid off.”

“Geez you’re still so emotional and easily moved.” Plagg teased while whipping away Tikki’s tears.

“I just can’t help it! The tears just won’t see to stop.” Tikki sniffled.

“You’re such a handful.” Plagg said before a light bulb went on above his head.

Grinning sneakily, Plagg leaned down and kissed Tikki, and to his chagrin his plan had worked Tikki had stopped crying immediately.

“Wh-what? Did you just kiss me?” Tikki squeaked.

Plagg continued to grin before pointing upwards and surely enough hanging innocently from the street lamp above them was a mistletoe.

Tikki flushed, “I-I’ll let you go this time! But don’t be thinking that I enjoyed it!”

“I see you liked it that much didn’t you?” Plagg snickered.

“No way! Plus you tasted like camembert ewwww!” Tikki protested.

With a knowing smile, Plagg drew Tikki in for another kiss. Both lost in the moment they faintly heard the twelve gongs echoing in the distance.

Christmas Day had come, and love had found its way to all our favorite miraculous characters.

~*~

_May the spirit of Christmas bring you peace,_

_The gladness of Christmas give you hope,_

_The warmth of Christmas grant you love._

_Merry Christmas._

_~*~_

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how I wrote this back in October and now it's being posted exactly on Christmas where this takes place. Life has strange ways of putting things in motion.


End file.
